113844-morning-coffee-916-there-is-a-flower
Content ---- ---- ---- We could have more pics of obscure ethnic food if you'd like! :D | |} ---- ---- I use a standing desk at work! I took my old sitting desk and sat it on some screwed-together blocks of 2x12 spf. | |} ---- No! nonononono! NO! (she said nicely) :) | |} ---- Oh no, Audelay was extremely well educated. His first language was Latin, as he was (you may have guessed from the song) a priest. He's responsible for a lot of early English carols. The idea was that, prior to the invention of the printing press, language was extremely fluid and phonetic. He spells "flower" at least two ways in that song that I've seen. Back then, there was no "right" way to spell, especially in lay languages like English (which had just started coming out of the merger of old English and old French). Floure, flour, you can see the French influence still in the word at that point. | |} ---- ---- ---- I did not know that he was a priest and I agree that spelling was rather flexible. I'm weird, I love to read the 'New Words' list every year :) Dixie has had the worst luck on getting decor so her plot is rather a mess :( | |} ---- It's a new classic :D | |} ---- ---- ---- So much yes in this statement right here. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- With my love for nature, I almost went Aurin. That was until I made my Draken. I'd love to explore Aurin rp. But not for a while yet. As my muse likes to focus on one thing at a time ^^ Maybe one day I'll write some traditional Aurin rp :) | |} ---- ---- There is. Xeira and Kalita are very traditional. Sindra's ultra-orthodox. | |} ---- ---- ---- Talk to Xeira. She barely speaks Exile. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's because you're a Chua. Nature hates Chua. You burned the trees down. | |} ---- ---- ---- But .. but that was in my 'other' life. I am trying to be good now. And it's so hard ... the trees are so flammable :wacko: @Kaelish - Welcome back!! | |} ---- Someday you will return as a tree!! | |} ---- Stop it. RP needs more Dominion conquistadores. Rocio was horrified to find that in his absence some if his members were making deals in Illium with members of the opposite faction to strike back at an enemy on the Exile side. OOC I felt this was pretty backwards too. Is Dominion so kind hearted that the Exiles create more RP conflict within their own ranks? How is that canon? | |} ---- It's more because the Dominion has no presence in Thayd :P RP in a more neutral location and we could get more rp cross faction wise. Then you can finally get that Draken Lady in that picture you been lusting over so long :angry: | |} ---- I play an Exile character now, but still am a Chua at heart .. does that count? | |} ---- Dominion focus more on the greater good of the empire, it's how we roll! Unless you're a jerkface highborn...then you'll get a knife in the back some day... Also omg my co-worker just gave me a knish! yay nom nom nom nom nom | |} ---- IC Rocio killed her. As for no presence in Thayd, Rocio spends more time in Housing Zone since Rocio has been warned to stay out of Thayd or he'll be shot or worse. They made the mistake of porting him to Illium as they were completing the deal. He totally (hilariously) flipped out. It's hilarious because they were all like "SHUT UP, ROCIO" The Doms were like, "this is your leader? ... How?" | |} ---- To be fair, Seeger might talk to people in the Dominion for various reasons. The Dominion doesn't want to talk to Seeger. People with his faith got hunted down and exiled from the Dominion for a reasonable-to-moderately-good reason. | |} ---- Lol well I guess Rocio will have to start something with y'all is that how it goes? So much work. | |} ---- ---- ---- Been there, done that. I think the glowing bits of sylvari are one of the reason I like mordesh. Bio-luminescence seems a little rare in MMOs. | |} ---- Wait. What happened? Scott is my friend in game and I can see he hasn't been on for days. But I think I missed some drama. Spill the beans! | |} ---- He quit Wildstar rather suddenly. Typrop caught the guild though. | |} ---- Thanks for the info. That's a shame. I may play my toons in the guild from time to time after megaserver, so don't kick me out yet :) | |} ---- Not really much Drama. Scott of Awesome or Jacosta as some people know him left Skullkickers and Wildstar, transferred leadership to me, and so Skullkickers is just transitioning at this time. Regardless though, simply wish them the best and hope that wherever they go they'll have a lot of fun ^_^ No worries, I'll keep in mind. If you're not already just keep an eye on our site for most up to date information :) | |} ---- ---- I diiiiiiiid! You need to respond to my respond! *smacks your tail* EDIT: Woops....guess it didn't go through lol I'll get to ya in just a moment, sorry bout that ^_^;; so embarrassing... | |} ---- He's not gonna send you a Drakken love slave Rocio! | |} ---- Hey man. Hands off the merchandise! I don't have your response in my inbox. It says 0 replies. | |} ---- I will....for 2 aurin cage dancers. I have people to entertain... | |} ---- ---- ---- Why does everybody hate Whitevale so much? Just because it's such a big zone? I enjoyed it, although I guess some of the quest lines are a bit long. ALL the things are flammable! *mwahahaha* Not to take us into doom and gloom mode, but the Dominion faction is largely nonexistent at the moment. For Dominion RP'ers, I would imagine it is rather lonely unless you start dealing with the Exiles, whether it's canon or not. All of a sudden, the Mos Eisley cantina song pops into my head. :D | |} ---- ---- Well, unfortunately, I won't have time to play my Dommies much for a while. I've thrown my lot in with the Exiles for the guild now. | |} ---- ---- Haunting Rocio's wet dreams. Also... this is why RP is so hot on the Exile side This plotline now has involve 2 public events. One was massive... in the middle of Thayd. It's my circle and two different guilds maybe to suck in a third as my tribe and another try not to openly fight it out but instead use the legal and not so legal system to repress each other's religious views. | |} ---- At this point in my life, anything that doesn't link me to either The Immigrant Song or Hamster Dance is pretty much a disappointment. What can I say, I'm old school? ;) (PS - DO NOT Click on Hamster Dance unless you really, really hate yourself or really, really want to hate me! It's worse than Rickrolling someone. I spent a LOOOOOT of time with Hamster Dance back when I was programming, for reasons I still don't understand.) | |} ---- Seeger's... uh.... got a reputation for blood magic and crazy ass ritual that would make a Draken blush. | |} ---- ---- I think they mean evading the legal system. Lilaac escaped after being sent to prison. | |} ---- Ya I watched from a high point heh Still Laws don't mean much on the Frontier! *tilts cowboy hat* OMG I want cowboy hat :( | |} ---- So you need a song featuring hamsters and vikings? Medieval Chua | |} ---- I didn't even click the link and now it's in my head! :angry: | |} ---- There are many reasons. Some just hate how large it is. Some simply hate the snow and how bland everything is in that zone. Not to mention you're in there for like 10 levels or so. Personally? Find Whitevale to be scaled poorly. Until you get past the Lopp village, you will most likely be fighting mobs that are 1 or 2 levels higher than you. That is (usually) a death sentence for light armor classes, Then there's Snowshadow Junction (or whatever it is called) where you die if you pull more than a single monster...and they're all packed together. Fun times. | |} ---- Theres only one cure!!! Tunak Tunak Tun! ale! | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- As someone who completes everything before I leave a zone, I have the opposite problem. I'm almost always 2-3 levels above where I should be for the content I'm doing. I rarely have a quest that isn't grey. I just like that there are some funny quests in that zone. What in the world...? OMG, it's the Middle Eastern harbinger of Gangnam!?! I like Middle Eastern music (despite usually having no idea what's being said), but...wow. And it did get the hamster song out of my head...until I thought about it getting the hamster song out of my head, which put the hamster song back in my head. :wacko: | |} ---- Well, Daler Mehndi is Indian, so he's technically not Middle Eastern, he's Asian. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- We would never kill you for being mean! But we will force you to be nice! Through reeducation process! >:D | |} ---- ---- I do everything too, minus challenges, and am either on-par or sub-par compared to the monsters. I assume challenges give XP or something like that? | |} ---- No, I'm in Vick's boat. I complete all the quests and tasks and I go in order, so I tend to be a few levels above what I'm killing. I've never completed everything and ended up underleveled compared to what I'm fighting. | |} ---- ---- ---- Odd. I literally cleared everything before Wigwali village and ended up at least 1 level under the current monsters' level. I do not bother with the housing XP buff so that could be it. Anyone having issues logging in? I can't. Says my credentials are wrong but I can log on Carbine's website just fine. And yes, I have the 2-steps authenticator (Windows version). | |} ---- If you want, post your build, maybe we can make improvement recommendations that aren't expensive for when everything stabilizes. I know my computer isn't super expensive (my GPU is my choke point) and it runs Wildstar just fine. However, it might be a simple improvement on one component that could make it run better. | |} ---- Make sure the authenticator and your computer are timesynced. A good way to check it is to wait for it to cycle a code, then enter it ASAP (check to see if you clock is running a little fast). If that doesn't work, do the same thing waiting for the last second before it refreshes (see if it's synced slow). After that, also make sure you're entering your password correctly. They don't have a different message anymore if you mess up the password or authenticator, so you don't always know which is wrong. Also, did you finish the last zone completely? I dinged 50 halfway through Grimvault on both my latest 50s. | |} ---- oh its a p.o.s lol right off the bat the first thing wrong is it contains those 3 letters AMD. Its old, doesnt even run WoW very well anymore. Also im quite computer illiterate so i wouldnt know what anyone would be talking about if they suggested anything lol. thank you though :) | |} ---- Yeah, the core upgrade is a *cupcake* and a half. I actually use an AMD CPU (I have an FX-9590 with a ram air cooler sitting on an ASUS Formula V Crosshair Z). It you're going that big, make sure you get a big tower at the same time. All that costs a few hundred, especially if your current computer is running some really old RAM or a non-PCI Express GPU. My problem right now is that my GPU is a GTX 760, a midrange card. I have a bulldozer CPU, 32 gb of high performance RAM, and an everyman video card. Trying to save that money for that Titan Black. | |} ---- ---- I'll check for a sync flaw when next I log off. I finished every zone completely, including both Celestion and Algoroc. The achievement log says I have completed all the quests that are available. All my characters dinged 50 somewhere in the Phagelabs. My Dominion Esper was permanently under the housing XP buff and dinged 50 within the Phagelabs as well. I must be missing something. | |} ---- You're on Exile? I'll take a look when I get on. Will you be on tonight sometime around 8 or 9? I'll need to go to that or beyond to get the TL;DR for the Nexus Report done. | |} ---- Seriously? What the heck is wrong with you organics? Mechari Brothel?...Only in your dreams. | |} ---- ---- I am. I am also in your guild on more than one characters :P Outside of not doing shipands, pvp, dungeons and such, the only difference I could see from a regular player is challenges. I do none of them while leveling. | |} ---- XD I never connected that. I thought the Zax quote on your sig meant this forum name was Dommy. Which characters are you? | |} ---- I actually play both factions. I just happen to prefer Mondo Zax above the other major lore figures. My esper is Erayo. | |} ---- *makes a mental note... promptly forgets because he only remembers physical notes.... can't write a physical note because his Wildstar logbook is at home near his computer* | |} ---- My characters all have notes mentioning my main character. Besides, I could just remind you when I see you online. Yours is not exactly difficult to remember. | |} ---- Oh...I was going more by the style of music than anything. I'm not overly familiar with Indian vs. Middle Eastern music. I have a coworker who occasionally puts on Arabic pop music, and some of it is really fun to listen to, despite having no clue what the lyrics mean. Harbinger = someone who prepares the way for ____ ;) (like "harbinger of the apocalypse"). Someone in the video's comments section said it was released in 98, so I realized it was well before Gangnam. That's just what the video reminded me of. Path tasks might be the difference, if you're not doing those. I think they give normal and path exp. | |} ---- I am doing those. They only give path XP until you hit max path level (30). After that, you get large chunks of actual XP for each mission you complete. | |} ---- Huh...then I'm not sure what the issue is. I do tend to randomly slaughter things between quests, so maybe that and the challenges make more of a difference than I realize. | |} ---- I run AMD and get 50+fps everywhere. Sooooo......who are you again? | |} ---- I also run an AMD and get same pretty much never hiccups or has issues. | |} ---- Medbae has been on a lot and dropped off lately. Also, I think it's clear that Med's computer is kind of old and foggy and it was stated that computer literacy isn't in the cards here. If I wasn't computer literate and heard some people who were say AMD is crap, it's possible I'd believe it. And depending on who you ran into first on your way to Computerliteracyland, God only knows what everyone grew up thinking. For almost a year, I actually believed that DSL was as good as a cable line. | |} ---- Well, for what it's worth, I do have 90mbps internet so that might be part of it too. | |} ---- HEHE Poor you! *comforts* I still am on DSL it's okay, but no where near as good as cable is. Satillite is probably as bad as dialup though.. Can not get faster then 300ms out of a sat connection from what I been told by a Sat tech. saying technology just doesn't allow it. :( To me Intel and AMD can both play games very well, neither have bad chips as far as I can tell on current stuff being produced. If all you're doing is gaming. | |} ---- Where is that chest from!? Mechari like to amuse themselves...I used to run a strip bar of male mechari called "Precious Metals" for awhile. @Medbae, it's fine and I'm just glad you're doing okay. We miss ya and hope to see you back ^_^ | |} ---- Mechari just aren't funny. It was admittedly a stretch. | |} ---- ---- I think the Eldan gave them robots their chests. Or do you mean the shirt >:D | |} ---- *glares*....the shirt.....*bops* | |} ---- :O Assault! Help! Typrop is being mean, hug him till he learns his lesson! | |} ---- *hugs Meya* | |} ---- ICI chest piece, grabbed it from the pvp vendor on the ptr. Should not be a problem when it gets to live. I'm already at max pvp tokens. | |} ---- Not me, gotta hug the offender.. gah.. no hugging.. *hugs!* d ammit.. | |} ---- Oh awesome! I've been dying to get that for my Mechari forever! | |} ---- ---- ---- Ermagherd, welcome back! Good luck with the move, get settled fast, and start playing again! ^_^ | |} ---- They say interactable decor is on the PTR now. Sittable chairs for example. | |} ---- Are they givibg us more SPACE? OMG! | |} ---- ---- That's amazing. | |} ---- Not more space yet, but increasing the item limit. | |} ---- ---- I asked. We'll see if they take my question. | |} ---- Musical chairs!! YAY! Anything about a leveled plot? (Razed flat)? | |} ---- ---- Just heard on the report. They're going to 20 inside, 20 outside. | |} ---- Yes, there will be a blank plug with a hatch above ground to enter a square plain below-ground area. | |} ---- ---- YESSSSSSSSSS <--unintentional Parseltongue | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- For the most part, yes. Those changes are on the PTR for the Drop 3 build right now. | |} ---- and did they give any further indication of when Drop 3 is going to happen? EDIT: nvm...i'll just queue it up now that it's over and I know it's something I'm interested in. | |} ---- I think they paid us back for the temporary inconvenience of not having our own server. I'm willing to pester the shit out of them for RP phasing after the megaserver merge, especially with all the stuff we're getting in Drop 3. Even more especially with the housing increases. Lights! More glorious lights! | |} ---- No, nothing specific. Just that a lot of these housing things will be in Drop 3 and are on the PTR right now. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Perhaps we can look at it from the perspective that even just knowing that some of this stuff is IN the drop is good news, even if it's buggy at first. Obviously in-game + not buggy is preferable, but in-game + buggy means that we get features we're asking for, even if the devs have a bit more work to do. I'm watching the stream, and we're going to be able to change the terrain, too!!! Yay! I'll be able to use the snowy sky without it looking dumb! Next we need snowy trees & rocks. (#neverenough :rolleyes:) | |} ---- Yeah, I can't wait. Means that by drop3, our sky fortress is going to look damn awesome with lights everywhere, tarmacked surface.... man, I hope they do asphalt! Or some kind of rocky surface! Wish I could log into PTR right now to see what they have. | |} ---- Aww, you know you miss us! :D Wow FL to CO - that's quite the change in scenery! Good luck with the relocation, Med. Wish I could just pack my knives stuff and go. (sorry, I've been binge watching Top Chef)... I -could-, I supposed, with no kids or family obligations and all; just the lacking the benjamins haha. I've moved to a different state without a job once, and really prefer not doing that again. Can I sic a Medieval Chua at Catch-22? | |} ---- With the number of people who have industrial house plots right now, I would think there'd be some sort of paved and/or metal options. As for rocky, I would expect that a Farside-esque terrain would be an option, as well as maybe a desert. Anyway...work day's over. Have fun on Nexus tonight! | |} ---- ---- ---- If you stop intaking caffeine after starting, you die-medical fact. | |} ---- Kitten Time! | |} ---- ---- ---- I can FINALLY have my super secret underground laboratory !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1.... The only question is should I keep my Aurin test subjects there or should I keep them in the Freezer upstairs? :D I kid I kid... (but really, hard decisions for a mad chua scientist.......the struggle is real) | |} ---- Icecream might just also be magic. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Are we getting more plugins or is it just increasing item limits? Which is still a good thing. | |} ---- ---- Ya, you can check it out here. Not more plugins, but item limits are increasing by a ridiculous amount. | |} ---- ----